This research is designed to compare visual function and academic performance in first, second and third grade students. A comprehensive visual examination will be done on all children in the first three grades in the Metropolitan School District of Washington Township, Marion County, Indiana (Indianapolis). At the same time, academic achievement and potential will be recorded for each student by compiling achievement test and performance predicting data. These two profiles of each student will be compared, specifically attempting to determine of one or more visual function abnormalities is related to academic function or performance. Data from student evaluation will be studied in two ways, first; evaluation of academic performance as related to visual function and second; evaluation of visual function as related to academic performance. The question will be asked: 1) Is academic achievement and/or potential related positively to visual function? If a pattern is found which suggests that a certain vision abnormality is related to academic failure, a separate study will be considered to determine if various types of intervention might be successful in improving academic performance and capability.